


Quick and Quiet

by AllotropicBi



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllotropicBi/pseuds/AllotropicBi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You insist on dragging Dan into Victoria's Secret with you and he is not very happy :)))))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: same ol shit that everyone puts: none of this is real, don't own anyone, blah blah, if you're remotely related to the band by anything other than being a fan please don't scroll down thank you and goodnight!!!!! :)))
> 
> I wrote this ages ago and actually had it in my drafts for ages sharing it with friends only but here we are!!!! bye.
> 
> P.s. I am thranstille on tumblr.

“Nooooo,” Dan whines, tugging on your arm, trying to drag you away.

“Yeeees,” you reply, countering his pulling by grabbing his forearm with both hands and leading both of you towards the store. “Come _on_  Dan, both you and I know that you are anything but the innocent and ever-blushing guy you make yourself out to be to the fans and all,” you argue, memories of the night before coming back to you in small flashes. Oh, he’s good.

“But it’s Victoria’s Secret!” Dan protests, and right now you’re convinced that he shouldn’t go in, but only because you’re 95% sure he is a child.

You roll your eyes and turn around to face him, the storefront only meters behind you. “As if that’s a reason  _not_  to go in there for you. Just remember, you have this place to thank for that piece you saw last night.”

Dan sputters a bit, clearly flustered by the mention of the previous night. You’re  _so_  glad you insisted Dan let loose.

“Bu – but there are  _pictures_  inside. On the walls! Fully blown pictures of half naked women!”

A smile tugs on your lips and you bite your lip playfully before leaning close, whispering into his ear, “Would that be a problem for you?” You pull back and see him blushing profusely, which, after last night, you can’t even believe he is still capable of doing.

“I’ll go but you better make it fast,” he caves, letting you take his hand.

As soon as you step in, you watch Dan’s eyes flit around the room, quickly deciding to settle his gaze on the ground. “Not so bad, right?” You tease, and Dan just makes a pained noise in the back of his throat.

You let go of his hand and start walking around the store, taking your time to pick up some undies and assess their practicality. You sort through a bin of random ones and throw a couple cutesy ones into the basket, always keeping an eye on Dan. He’s not far behind, not at all. He’s always beside or behind you, scratching behind his ear or playing with the strings of his hoodie, eyes fixated on the ground. You find it impossibly endearing.

“You know,” you start, walking over to a stand of black lacy bras. “If I had just been a one night stand, I would never have expected you to be this shy after your performance last night.” Dan grumbles something intelligible and you smirk to yourself. Oh, this is going to be fun.

As you move around the store, you hear the shuffling of Dan’s feet as he follows behind.

“Dan?” You ask, and you turn to see him look up from his feet. His eyes are a little wide and bleary. “What do you think of this set?” You hold up a push up that’s dark blue, black lace accentuating the shape. Behind it are a pair of matching panties that look pretty skimpy, even for you. You watch as Dan’s eyes widen even further before snapping back to the ground.

“Dan? Hello?”

You hear a mumbled reply.

“I can’t hear you.”

“S’good,” he mutters.

“Uhuh.”

You watch him a little longer, scuffing his toes on the floor. He’s adorable and you just want to squish the crap out of him, but seriously this is a new level of reserved for Dan. He’s pretty lax around the people he knows, but you suppose there’s something about the setting and… the main problem he might have if he lets his mind stray. You should drag him here more often.

After picking that up, you find a dark red set that looks ridiculously appealing and add it to your basket, picking up two sizes since you’re not too sure on what will be best.

“I have to go try something on quickly,” you say. “Wait for me out here, kay?”

Dan nods meekly. You could honestly have let him go outside, but you have your guilty pleasures.

You leave him outside the fitting rooms and take a number, hanging the stuff up inside the tiny stall, putting your bag aside. You strip down and try on the red one first, checking it out for size. Both seem to be alright, but you end up switching a couple of times to be sure you pick the best fit.

“Hmm,” you ponder, looking at the blue one you’d picked up. It looks tempting. You figure that trying it on when you know you’re going to buy it can’t hurt, so you do just that, turning around to see what you look like from the back.

You hear a knock on the stall door.

“Hello?” You call.

“It’s me,” comes Dan’s voice, barely audible due to both the door and his inability to speak normally in this shop. Without asking anything, you unlock the door and let him pop in, shutting it behind him.

You turn around to see him staring at you, eyes running up and down your bare body. You feel warm under his gaze, and slightly nervous.

“Dan?”

“This one’s good,” he says. But now, in the privacy of the fitting room with only the two of you, Dan’s voice is still quiet, but much more assertive. It sends a shiver down your spine.

“I – glad you like it,” you respond, suddenly feeling rather thirsty. You can feel the ghost of his hands all over you from last night, and you have to remind yourself how to breathe. Shaky inhale, even shakier exhale.

There’s a couple seconds of silence, and you find that you’re now the one looking at some corner in the room. Dan’s lack of words and movement prompt you to look up at him and –  _Oh._ His eyes are dark, and he’s doing that  _thing_. That thing where he looks at you so intensely that you’re left breathless for a second, a small, menacing smile playing on his lips.

In two quick strides, Dan’s right up close to you, face only inches from yours. His hands come up to your hips, thumbs running teasingly over the thin material beneath his fingertips. “You forced me in here,” he whispers, eyes flickering down to your lips. “Now you’re going to pay the price.”

Dan brings one hand up to the back of your neck, and you instinctively step closer as he leans in to kiss you. It’s soft at first, small and needy sighs coming from you as he nips at your lower lip.

You’re not even sure when or how he backed you up against one of the walls, too lost in your senses to comprehend anything else but the feel of Dan’s lips on yours. It’s still as electrifying as the first time. Before the kiss can get any further, Dan drops his head down to your neck, his breaths hitting your skin in short, hot puffs of air.

“Dan,” you moan, tipping your head back till it hits the wall. He takes the chance to press a kiss to the exposed skin. It’s getting hard to breathe.

Suddenly he stops and doesn’t do anything besides pull away, standing up a little straight. You groan in frustration and look at him for an explanation, but he just puts his finger to his lips and makes a gesture for you to listen. Your heart’s racing ridiculously fast. What is it; is someone outside the door?

Then you hear it. Dan laughs a little, smiling broadly at the familiar tune. Honestly, you don’t blame the store for playing Axe To Grind; it’s a pretty chill, hot track. The first time Dan showed it to you, you couldn’t look at him in the eyes until later that night when he had you under the sheets, appropriately grinding his hips against yours. Man, are you ever glad he wrote that song.

It seems Dan’s on the same train of thought, judging by the way the smile fades from his lips, glancing down the front of your body. His hands run down your sides, eliciting a gasp from you.

“Should get these off,” he mumbles against your shoulder. You feel him tug at the panties before adding, “Wouldn’t want to get them dirty before you buy them.”  Oh  _god_  Dan talking like that has to be illegal in every goddamn country. He slips them down your legs a little until you push him away just enough to take them off and set them aside.

“This could stay,” he says thoughtfully, trailing his finger along the top edge of the bra. “But,” he continues, hands moving to your back, unclasping it, “It’s probably better off.” He neatly sets it aside, the sincerity of the gesture contrasting the situation at hand.

Now that Dan’s pointed it out, you’re pretty aware of the track playing in the back. All it does it wear down your patience.

“Dan please,” you whisper breathlessly, reaching your hand out to him. He takes it, coming back to his spot in front of you. He takes a moment to take in your appearance, his heavy gaze making you blush. He slips a hand into your hair and presses you up against the wall, his forehead resting against your own. There’s a moment of silence where both of you are looking straight at each other, an intimacy that’s grown too familiar to be happening in a public place.

“Maybe we should go home,” you suggest. Dan runs his tongue along his lower lip.

“Yeah, not gonna happen,” he decides. He seals his claim by kissing you again, harsher this time, a sudden desperation growing in both of you. One of his hands comes between you, cupping your breast, thumb running over the nipple. You try to breathe between the kisses, but Dan’s got you in his control now and the most you can do is gasp into his mouth.

Two can play at this game you think, dropping your hand to grope at the front of his jeans. You hear his breath hitch and start to smirk, only to have it wiped away when Dan forces your hand away.

“No,” he says abruptly, biting at your lip. “No.”

The song’s ended, you notice, and the next track that comes on is of no importance to you. Which means all of your focus goes back to Dan, just as he runs a finger over your clit. You throw your head back against the wall and try to hold back a moan, barely doing so by letting a squeak out.

“Might want to keep that voice down,” Dan growls, voice close to your ear. “Don’t want anyone checking up before we finish up, do you?”

You bite your lip in attempt to keep any further sounds from escaping, and it only just works. He slips a finger inside of you, mouth working from your jaw down to your neck. You try to rut up into his hand, anything to gain the bit of friction you need to make it feel just right, but Dan uses his free hand to push your hip to the wall, restricting any movement you could have used against him.

“Please,” you gasp, and Dan responds by adding another finger, slowly thrusting them in and out. He’s such a fucking tease. “Stop being a tease,” you complain. “They’ll check up if I take too long.” You feel Dan smile against your skin before nipping at it and  _oh_  you _know_  that’s going to leave a mark.

“If you say so,” Dan mumbles against your lip, giving you one last kiss before dropping to his knees. Oh,  _oh_ , that is foul play. Yeah you wanted him to make it quick but –

Dan gently pushes your legs apart and brings one hand up to help support you. You flush a little at his prediction that you’ll go too weak in the knees to hold yourself up. He presses some kisses along your thighs and then moves closer to your heat, taking tentative licks that make you want to scream.

You fist a hand into his hair, hoping to speed things up, using the other to try and keep some grip on the wall. Dan gets the idea, tracing circles around your clit with his tongue.

It thrills you that you’re one of few people who know the wonders of his mouth outside of singing. Just as the thought passes through your mind, Dan hums low, the vibrations passing to you as he kisses you obscenely down there.

“You’re so wet,” he whispers, moving far away for you to hear, but still close enough for the air to hit your heated skin. You let out a strangled noise at which Dan grins before getting back to business. He licks a broad stripe along your slit, chuckling a little when he feels your legs weaken. It’s so ridiculously unfair for him to be able to laugh while touching you so intimately and you can’t find a way to get the message across. The most you can do is tug at his hair, which brings out an interesting whine from his lips.

He brings his fingers back to your entrance, scissoring you open and slipping his tongue in, fucking you shallowly with his tongue. Your breathing is quick and heavy, and you can feel yourself close to the edge. Dan has you wrapped around his finger… or would it be fingers…

He focuses his mouth back on your clit, lips attaching to the surrounding skin and sucking slightly, his tongue working wonders. He adds a third finger and  _finally_ he starts to work them in and out of you at a frantic pace, crooking them slightly. He makes a frustrated noise, and you can physically feel every noise he makes against you. He slows his fingers down a little and you feel him moving inside of you, fingers searching.

You gasp suddenly, tugging sharply on Dan’s hair. He hums against you again, still working his tongue on your clit. He starts to speed up his fingers, hitting your sweet spot every time.

“Dan,” you gasp, feeling yourself come undone. “Dan, Dan, please,” you whimper. He flicks his tongue against your clit repeatedly and crooks his fingers inside of you at just the right spot, and you let out another plea, trying to hold yourself up.

All it takes is one more crook of his fingers coupled with him humming again to make you come. You slip against the wall a little, but Dan holds you up with the one hand he has supporting you. A series of small, soft groans leave your lips, quiet enough to keep within the confines of the changing room. Dan doesn’t stop his fingers, slowly rubbing inside of you whilst licking over your clit, gently enough to ride you through your orgasm without overstimulating you.

He takes his fingers out and licks them clean, and you have to shut your eyes because there is only so much you can take out in public. When you open them, you find yourself staring into Dan’s deep blue eyes. Both of you are trying to catch your breaths, panting a little. Even so, neither of you are against it when Dan kisses you, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. He pushes you further up against the wall and you take the prompt to wrap your legs around his waist, rocking your hips up against his.

“Fuck,” he mutters against your cheek. Yeah. “We have to take this home,” he insists. Really, you wouldn’t mind finishing here, but you know it’d be so much better to be able to make some noise. You nod in agreement, not making an effort to leave your position as Dan kisses you again.

“C’mon,” he sighs, and you let your legs drop down. He steps back and takes another look down your body, licking his lips. “You look amazing,” he says. You blush a little despite the circumstances, a shy smile spreading on your lips.

“You better get out of here,” you advise, and Dan scrunches his nose, though he gives you a quick peck before taking his hoodie from the bench and tying it around his waist.

“Love you,” he says, winking and leaving you alone again.

You blow out a rush of air and run a hand through your hair. Well shit.

You get dressed as fast as you can and leave the one less fitting set at the front of the fitting rooms entrance. There’s a mirror there, and you take one glance at yourself. Luckily you managed to clean yourself up enough so that the only telling of any mischief is in your reddened lips, but it’s still enough to tip off the cashier as she rings up your purchase.

“Glad you enjoyed your time here,” she says, smirking as she hands over your items in a bag. You blush terribly on your way out, heading out of the mall and towards the car where you know Dan’s waiting.

Well you can cross that one off the bucketlist.


End file.
